Micheal vs Jason
by Mournblade1179
Summary: A facility has been set up in Crystal Lake to house the most dangerous criminals in America. Among the inmates are Jason Voorhees awaiting excution, and the recent addition of Micheal Myers. However; profits seem to turn a blind eye to the dead and dying.


MICHEAL VS. JASON  
Part One: Captor Of Sin  
  
He lay dormant on the coroner's table; parts of his face laced with the melted mask. The topmost part of his forehead as well as his ears and cranium seared from the blaze.  
The young nurse left in charge of his charred cadaver approached slowly. She, like everybody else in the world, had heard the 'infamous' halloween stories. Micheal Myers; the tale of a brutal mass murderer who was responisble for the deaths of seventy-seven people.  
She drew her hand to grab a cutting to in attempt to remove the liquid flesh sticking to his skull. Her movements were stopped when she caught the slight movement of his eyes..  
Micheal's dormant body came to as his chest began to inflate and deflate. The feint sounds of gasping air could be heard.  
His eyes darted open; his icy stare aimed at the young woman alone with him. Movement seemed impossible; no matter hard hard he tried. No restraints confined him; nor had any drugs been introduced into his system.. Perhaps the dual infliction of electrocution and a caloric blaze had taken its toll on his body. Intense pain filled his entire being; noy from just the last infliction of wounds, but it seemed as though any pain that had ever been given also pained him.  
But that pain was old pain. Pain that did not concern him; this pain would only dull itself as it always had before.  
  
. . . . . . .  
  
The autopsy room doors opened and in came a group of ten heavily armed men.  
"You are not authorized to be in here." she said feeling somewhat relieved.  
"Once again the doors opened to reveal in sharply dressed man in a gray tuxedo. He took a few steps forward and read the name the nurse's name I.D.  
"On the contrary nurse Marti ; we are here to transport Micheal Myers to our facilities in Crystal Lake. I assume that you've heard of it before?"  
She shook her head 'no.' In all honesty; she hadn't even heard of Crystal Lake.  
"Our facilities house the worst of the worst. The very dregs of American society are kept here. Mass murderers; serial rapists; arsonists, terrorists; just to name a few. Watsed lives that people would feel better about if they were erased permanetly." he explained.  
"What are you doing here then?" Marti asked.  
"We are taking the subject Micheal Myers to our facility at Crysal Lake as I have already said before.." he replied abruptly.  
"I cannot allow you to take anyone from this hospital."  
"You try my patience. One of two things are going to happen tonight. One, we are going to remove Micheal Myers after he wakes and kills you. Second, we can take him off your hands now."  
The nurse took another look into his mask. His eyes remained opened, yet wandered from object to object aimlessly.  
"Take him..." she whispered.  
With a wave of hand; the group of men rushed the body of Micheal Myers. One of the men pulled from his belt a small black container. Inside it contained two syringes and several shots of tranquilizer.  
"Ten cc's of PEN tranq. outta do it." he said.  
After he injected Micheal with the fluid; a few of the men gave him a look of concern. To be safe; he administered another injection. Peering down into the burned mask; the man noticed Micheal's his eyes still open.  
"Is he out yet?" the man in the grey suit asked.  
"No sir; I am going to give him another...." the man paused, "nevermind; he's out. Call in the transportation unit."  
The room empitied with the exception of the injection administrator, the nurse, and the man in the tuxedo.  
"Commander McCoy, what about her?"  
"McCoy? Tell me, you wouldn't happen to be Wofford McCoy would you?" Marti asked.  
"As a matter of fact I am. Why do you....", he stopped with a surprised look upon his face, "ah, I remember you. Unfortunately, that will not save you. I think the media deserves something interesting tonight. Not only has Micheal Myers been captured, but in the same note; has escaped and left a young nurse dead. Something like that will do nicely." he said with a grin.  
"Yes sir." the guard answered pulling a knife from his belt.  
  
. . . . . . .  
  
A group of recuits sat inside abriefing room waiting for new orders to come in. Calling themselves the S-3; they were the best complation of manhunters in the world. If there was someone who needed to be found; these were the people to ask for.  
"On your feet people; we have another one coming in soon. Get everything ready for arrival. Over." an announcement sounded.  
"I wonder what celebrity face we get to see this time." a bright young recruit named Carol said sarcasticly.  
"Just got the file on the guy. Haven't looked at it yet." the head officer John muttered.  
"Well wouldn't it be great if you opened the damned thing?" another recruit Barry demanded.  
The head officer gave him a stern look then proceded to open the file. His normal complexion turned to a pale color after reading the name of the subject.  
"Well? Who the hell is it?!" another named Jody beamed after an annoying silence.  
No responce came as a impatient Barry snatched away the file from John. He too, began to turn white.  
"Its.....Micheal Myers." John finally managed to say.  
An uneasy silence swept across the multitude of guards. Each of them had heard the stories. Micheal Myers; the one who's reign of terror was ledgendary but almost always revered in disbelief. No one could really prove he had ever existed, and those who knew of him rarely lived long enough to tell the tale.  
"You've got to be fucking kiddin' me!" Christina beamed.  
"This is so fucked up! First off; we get that Vorrhees guy, and now we have to deal with this! Where the hell is our job security and what is it going toward?" Krystin complained.  
"Use extreme caution whem moving or handling the subject. If escaped; physical force may be used, but termination is strictly prohibited." John read over Barry's shoulder.  
"So like; we're supposed to beat the piss out of him if he escapes, but not kill him. Who the hell made that rule?" Jody asked.  
"So it seems. It says here that the transpoarting unit will not be here for a couple of days. They took the Myers subject to one of our medical facilities for a surgical procedure. However, once the commander arrives; I'll have a word with him about the dealing of a possible escape from the subject. I do not like the fact that we are not allowed to take down a mass murderer." John said in a depressed tone.  
After retaking the file from Barry; John turned and left the briefing room. The situation wasn't right despite whoever gave the order.  
"Something is seriously messed up here." Carol said.  
"Yeah, we all have the most fucked up jobs in the world." Barry said laughing.  
"I wonder what he looks like?" Krystin sighed in a dreamy state. She had always been fascinated by serial killer; sometimes to the extreme.  
"He's a mass murderer my friend; I don't think he'll want to let you play with his knife." Christina chuckled.  
"Yeah but you know what they say about guys who use big knives?"  
"Of course; they like to stab people in the throats." Carol replied.  
"Hey was that an offer Carol?" Barry smiled.  
Everyone in the room burst into fits of laughter. Carol, though excellent at her job, wasn't exactly the brightest lught bulb in the group.  
  
"Well that depends on how big the knife is." she answered seductively.  
Barry smiled again, "Well let's just say that you definately won't be breathing after I stick this thing down your throat."  
She walked up to him and patted his crotched, casuing him to cough slightly.  
"I've be in my room when your ready to show me that big knife of yours." she laughed.  
"Hell yeah! I'll be in there too!" Jody yelled excitedly.  
"You two are welcome to join if you want." Barry laughed.  
"I think I have some homework to do." Krystin said.  
"We haven't had homework to do since high school." he replied.  
"Yeah I forgot to do it then; so I'll do it now." she said and left the room.  
"I think I left the lights on in my room. I'm going to go check." Christina mumbled and quickly exited.  
Carol and Jody made towards the doors walking arm in arm. Each blowing little kisses, and giggling like young girls. Barry couldn't help but laugh at his fortune. Although he really didn't expect to do anything when he arrived at her living quarters later; he just decided to go to humor himself.  
The night was sure to be filled with pleasure and entertainment; as each person left leaving the thought of Micheal Myers behind.  
  
. . . . . . .  
  
His eyes opened; the pain that surged through his body was gone now. No longer could he feel liquid flesh attached to his face. No pain could he feel at all.  
Lifting a hand to his cranium; Micheal got the distinct feeling of hair. A moment's worth of bewilderment led him to believe that the mask he wore was replace with something new. Then the feeling of sleep came to him again. Closing his eyes; Micheal returned to his slumber.  
Soon strength would return; then he'd awken, and kill anew.  
  
. . . . . . . .  
  
"Commander McCoy; I need to speak with you. about the Myers subject." John approached his superior.  
"What is it?"  
"In his file; it states that if Myers were to escape; termination is not authorized. I want to know who made this order and why."  
"Who gave the order is not your concern. He is to remain alive for the same reason we have allowed the Voorhees subject to live. Medical research is just to appealing not to pursue. If we can somehow replicate their mutal unique abilities to regenerate; think of how many people we can save." McCoy explained.  
"That doesn't concern me. The S-3 is the best group of men and women I have ever put together. I will not allow thier lives nor the lives of any other person to be risked for the sake of filling your wallet." John retorted harshly.  
"May I remind you that I am your superior. Insubordination will not be tolerated! You have your orders I will goddamn well expect you to follow them! Do I make my self clear?!" McCoy yelled.  
"Yes sir, But you heard what I said. If Micheal Myers or Jason Voorhees escape confinement; I'll make goddamn sure that they don't leave this place alive. Is that clear commander?!" John matched his level of voice.  
John turned and left the presence of his commanding officer. Wofford did understand the sympathy his subordinate felt for the S-3; he had grown up with the exact same group of kids. Although he was good to neglect mentioning that he had one of their old friends killed. Details sometimes led to bad things happening. However; orders were orders. If John would not perform them; he would find someone who would. 


End file.
